Kidnapped?
by doCHAI
Summary: A group of wrestlers tries to kidnap Aurora Rose. Will they succeed? Aurora Steph HHH Vince Shane Amy Lilian Trish Villains: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank the typhoon for suspending the classes. But on the other hand, we're the one who's going to have a hard time coping up with the test. Anyway, I still disclaim. Please review… **

XOXOXOXOXO

A man was holding the picture of the one and only granddaughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He was staring at it. It was not just any picture but it was the same picture on the desk of Vince McMahon. _My key to success,_ he thought.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Who the hell rearranged my desk?!" Mr. McMahon was furious about the idea of the missing picture of his granddaughter. " Aurora's picture is lost! Damn it! Find it people or you're all fired!" Immediately, the whole Headquarters went searching for the missing picture but it was nowhere to be found.

"Dad, relax," Shane tried to calm his father down. "Nobody stole it, I'm sure. I mean, who would do that?"

"Besides, dad," Stephanie added, "I've got loads of picture of Aurora. I'll give you another one to replace the one that was lost."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Vince loves this little angel," holding the picture, the man addressed the people gathered around the table. "But tomorrow, this little bundle of joy will be lost from the protective arms of the whole McMahon family. Away from Vince, Stephanie and Triple H. No one can save her."

"But I thought we'll only keep her until Vince gives us his share in the company," a man sitting at the end of the table said.

"I'm getting there," he held the picture higher for everyone to see. "We are, of course, going to ask for a ransom and that ransom Vince's share in the company."

"How about her mother?" the man asked again.

"Yeah, hers too," he placed the picture on the table. "Now, first off. Do not call me by my name. I don't want anyone at work suspecting me."

"What about us?" a woman asked. "We also don't like anyone suspecting us."

"Right," their leader said. "So from now on, we will not address each other by our names."

"By what should we address each other?" the man at the end of the table asked.

"I don't care!" the leader said. "Just don't say my name."

XOXOXOXOXO

Stephanie was cleaning Aurora's high chair when the phone rang. Aurora spilled her food all over it. As soon as the phone rang, she knew who it was. He said he was going to call her.

"Paul, honey," Stephanie said, smiling. "I thought you were going to call before Aurora goes to sleep."

"I thought so too, babe," Paul said in the other line. "So she's going to be in good mood tomorrow when you guys go shopping with your friends. She slept early."

"Yeah, I hope she does," Stephanie giggled. "I wouldn't want a crying baby at the mall, would I?"

"Are you sure you can handle her alone?" Paul said. "I mean, she can walk now. She can walk away from you whenever she likes."

"I can manage that," Stephanie said confidently. "Besides, I'll be with Amy, Lilian and Trish. They're going to spoil Aurora again. They're going to buy loads of stuff for her."

"That's what godmothers do," Paul said.

"Did I mention our daughter's picture was lost?" Stephanie said.

"Huh?" Paul was confused.

"The one on daddy's desk, it was lost this morning," Stephanie said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What's our plan again?" the man sitting at the end of the table asked.

"Grab the baby and go?" the man opposite him said as he threw a pencil towards his direction.

"Do we get to wear black outfits?" the woman asked.

"The mask won't fit because of my hair," the man sitting at the end of the table whined.

"Will you shut it up Carlito?!" their leader yelled.

"Hey! I thought we weren't supposed to say names!" Carlito protested.

"Shut your pie hole, NOW!" their leader yelled again. "They're going at the mall tomorrow. It's just Stephanie and Aurora, no Triple H in the picture. It's just a mother – daughter bonding."

"Anyone else?" asked the woman.

"As far as I know, it's just the two of them," the leader answered. "Usual kidnapping clothes," he threw black clothes at them. "Don't complain if they're not fancy. You can buy fancy clothes when we get the share. Don't forget the mask; Stephanie will recognize us at once. And no Carlito, you're not exempted in the mask. If you want to be exempted, you're out. It's just the four of us. Keep your mouths shut or else – "

"What is Vince doesn't really care about his granddaughter?" Carlito asked.

"I said, shut it up, Carlito!" their leader yelled. "Of course Vince cares for little Aurora. The whole family loves her."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'll see you two tomorrow afternoon, babe," Paul said.

"We'll pick you up at the airport. Right after shopping with my friends," Stephanie said. "Bye."

"Love yah," Paul said.

"Love you too honey," Stephanie said.

"Tell Aurora that I love her," Paul said and then hung up.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please tell me what you guys think. This is all for now, I've got a Physics, Computer and PE Periodical Test coming up tomorrow. Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I demand that we should not have any classes tomorrow. Blame it on NCAE. Anyway, I disclaim. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Having a baby triggers someone to be even late," Amy said as she, together with Trish and Lilian sat at Starbucks, waiting for the arrival of their friend Stephanie and her lovely daughter, Aurora.

"Amy, are you discouraging me to have kids?" Trish joked. "It's hard to be a mom. You have to prepare the baby's stuff, your stuff and of course, the baby itself."

"Paul's not even around," Lilian added. "No one's there to help her. Being a mom is a tough job."

They continued waiting and talking about their now separate lives. Trish with her new business, Amy with her band, the Luchagors and about Lilian's upcoming album. They couldn't help but comment that Stephanie is always late whenever she brings Aurora with her.

"Aurora's smile is worth waiting," Lilian said. "I can't wait for the day she says, 'Aunt Lily'."

"'Lily' is hard to pronounce, Lil," Trish objected. "The letter 'l' is hard to pronounce for kids."

"So what?" Lilian said. "The 'r' in 'Trish' is also hard to pronounce."

They continued talking about random things and thinking of what to buy for Aurora. They all didn't want to buy toys for her – they wanted something that could live forever.

"What's with all the gifts, anyway?" Amy asked. "It's not her birthday."

"It's not everyday that the four of us are gathered altogether," Lilian said. "Speaking of 'four of us', Stephanie is still not here."

"No," Trish's eyes widened when she saw Stephanie pushing Aurora's stroller. "She's here and so is our little bundle of joy!"

They ran towards Stephanie and Aurora, immediately taking Aurora off her stroller and carrying her in their arms. Stephanie hugged them. "Look who's excited to see you Aurora!"

"She's so grown up," Trish said. "Do you bring her to Raw?"

"Sometimes, she does," Lilian answered for Stephanie. "So I get to see them more often than you two do."

"Raw hasn't been the same since you two left," Stephanie said. "Lilian's the only friend I've got left."

"Which is why we're here!" Trish cheered her up. "We're her to have our good 'ol shopping day!"

"Yeah, let's get going," Amy said, carrying Aurora.

Amy was able to buy clothes and shoes. Her style is now rock since she's in a band. Trish already bought a dress for their Wedding Anniversary. She wanted the opinion of her friends and besides, she won't have any companion if she'll buy it a week before their anniversary. Lilian bought clothes and boots that she would wear on Raw. Stephanie bought shoes and they started looking for something for Aurora.

"Why are you guys getting her something, though?" Stephanie said. "Her birthday's over."

"Just something from godmothers," Lilian answered. "We'll be her three fairy godmothers."

They all laughed with the idea. It's because of the coincidence in her name. "Why did you name her Aurora Rose? Her name is like a combined name of Aurora and Briar Rose, and Briar Rose is Aurora's alias when the fairies were hiding her," Trish said.

They laughed once again. "You do know your Fairy Tales, Trish," Stephanie joked. "Paul and I picked it. Besides, it suits her, she's a princess. Oh, wait – "

They passed by a store selling picture frames. Not just picture frames but also small figurines. "I have to buy a picture frame for dad."

"A picture frame? For Mr. McMahon?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Stephanie said. "Yesterday, Aurora's picture on daddy's desk was mysteriously lost. He was furious about it so I told him that I'm going to buy him a new one. I don't even know why it's a big deal, though. It's just a picture; I've got loads of it."

"We even got loads of it," Lilian joked. "And Aurora is not even our daughter."

They all shared a good laugh before Stephanie went inside the store. "Will you guys stay her with Aurora? I don't want her breaking anything inside the store."

"Okay, we'll be her fairy godmothers," Lilian smiled.

"No, we'll be her Diva godmothers," Trish joked.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I thought you said that it was just the two of them?" Carlito asked furiously. "Why are there three Divas with them?"

"Shut up and do your work," the boss said.

"But how are we supposed to get the baby when she's around her mother and three Divas?" Carlito complained. "Not to mention that three of those women were former Women's Champion."

"And you are a former United States Champion and Intercontinental Champion!" the boss snapped. "Once again, I'm instructing you to just do your work. Let's get her now while her mother is not with her."

They all pulled down their black masks and accelerated the van they're in. They quickly decelerated in front of the store, in front of Trish, Lilian, Amy and Aurora who was peacefully playing with a rubber ball in her stroller. They pulled out their guns and pointed it to the Diva's head. The three Diva's budged but the next thing they knew was that together with the defenseless Aurora, they were being dragged into the car. Aurora cried and when she dropped her rubber ball, she screamed. Her scream was enough to alarm her mother who was handing her credit card to the cashier. "Stephanie!!!" Lilian managed to scream. Stephanie ran out of the store but she's too late. The car drifted. Stephanie ran to her car while dialing 911 on her cell phone.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Trish screamed on top of her lungs. "Let us go! Hel – "

A big man muffled her and short after, she was unconscious.

"What hell do you guys want from us?!" Amy yelled.

"Shut the two up!" the boss ordered the big man.

"Help!" the two screamed, but then, they also went unconscious.

Aurora was the one left conscious but as a baby, she doesn't know anything that is happening to her. She just kept crying.

"What are we going to do with the baby?" Carlito asked. "I think she needs milk."

"Milk shit your ass Carlito," the boss said. "We'll be calling her grandpa dearest and I think we'll get more money because of these three Divas."

Aurora just kept on crying. A little while later, she was getting in their nerves. "Will someone please shut that baby up?" the boss complained.

The woman carried the baby into her arms but she wouldn't stop crying. "Boss, I think Carlito's right. Maybe she needs milk."

"I won't buy milk for anyone!" the boss said. "I'll call her grandfather right away so that we can grab the money and go."

Trish was starting to get back to her senses. She decided not to move because then, the kidnappers would just muffle her again.

"I want the company," she heard one of them say, he was talking to a man on the other end of the line. "The company or your granddaughter, together with your Ring Announcer, two former Divas – will die…"

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please tell me what you guys think. Also, there are 4 kidnappers. One of them is already revealed in the first chapter, who is Carlito. So who are the remaining 3? Remember, one of them is a woman. Make a guess… Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little update because right now, I have no idea how to begin my Sanaysay na Nangangatwiran. Enjoy and I disclaim.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Amy…" Trish whispered, enough to wake Amy up. "Amy… Wake up… We need to get out of here. Our life is in danger." She tugged Amy but it seemed useless. She looked over to Lilian, who was carrying a sleeping Aurora in her arms. The kidnappers left the four of them in a room with a little window just enough for Aurora to sneak out, if only Aurora could do that.

"How do I wake her without creating a commotion?" Trish asked. The last thing they wanted was for the kidnappers to have an eye on them all the time when the three of them wake up.

Lilian held on Aurora tightly. "I don't know. Trish… I don't want to die. I'm sure you don't want to either. We need to escape, and we need to do it fast."

Trish shook her hands, trying to get her nervousness out of her. "I don't want to die either. The worst thing is my mind is not functioning right now. The only thing out of this room is through that small window up there and through that door but obviously, the door is not an option."

"Do you think they're calling Mr. McMahon right now?" Lilian asked. "I mean, they want a ransom, right? And Mr. McMahon can provide them with ransom."

Trish just sat in beside Lilian and stared at Amy, who was still motionless on the floor. "I think they also called our family." She began to cry. She ducked her head in her knees, her blonde hair covering her whole face. "I'm just so scared right now. Amy's not even awake yet. If she was awake, she would know what to do. She's not a paranoid like me."

Lilian began to sob too. "Just imagine what impact this would be to Aurora. She's so young. Can a child have trauma at this age? Oh, I hope I'm just overreacting."

They cuddled against each other. No noise can be heard except the unexpected rain. They can see the rain falling so hard through the window. If only they could reach it. But no, it is about 10 feet high which gave them the feeling that they were in a basement.

"Have you seen where they took us?" Lilian asked Trish. Trish woke her up as soon as they were placed in that room.

Trish shook her head. She was still sniffing. "No matter what happens, always remember that you, Amy and Steph are my best friends and nothing can ever change that."

Lilian wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't speak like that." She sniffed. "Maybe you should try waking Amy up again. Maybe this time she'll wake up."

"Okay," Trish stood up and wiped the tears on her face. She went over to Amy whom she once again tugged. "Amy… Amy, wake up. We're in grave danger. Amy… We need you."

At last, Amy groaned. Her usual groan when she doesn't want to wake up. "Where are we?" She said as she rubbed her eye. "The last thing I could recall was shopping with Steph and – " she gasped. "We've been abducted."

Lilian, still carrying a sleeping Aurora, ran over to them. "Now we need to think of an escape plan."

"How?" Amy asked. "We don't even know where we are."

"We can at least try to reach that," Trish pointed to the small window.

"Yeah right," Amy said. "And once they figured out we're gone and catch us, I'm sure we're dead."

They continued thinking – thinking even though the sound of the heavy rain kept on disturbing their minds.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Paul, thank God you're home!" Marissa cried as she saw Paul. "Steph has been crying all through-out."

"Have the kidnappers called yet?" Paul asked as he quickly took off his coat.

Marissa led him to where Stephanie is. "Yes, and not only do they have Steph but also Amy, Lilian and Trish."

"The divas?" Paul sighed. "Well at least I know my daughter is not alone with those bastards." He stormed into the room. "Where's Steph?"

"And where were you when my daughter needed you?" Vince asked back. He wasn't in a good mood because of the kidnapping and the money it's going to cause him.

"Hey Vince, chill," Paul said. "I was doing something for your company that's why I'm away. Do you think I wanted this to happen?"

With eyes swollen, Stephanie stood up and stopped the tension between them. "Will you two please stop? Four of the most important people in my life are abducted and you two are acting like kids!"

"Sorry, Steph," Paul apologized first. "I was just worried about our daughter."

Stephanie just continued crying as she went out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

The three of them cuddled together, trying to make Aurora warm as they held her. They gasped in fear when the door opened and outside stood a masked man holding a gun towards them. "We forgot to tell them when the deadline is so you three would have to say it for us."

"What do you want us to do?" Amy asked courageously.

"Shut it if you don't want me to blow your head off," the man said.

The quietly followed until to where there were three chairs. They sat down, not uttering a word. Amy had Aurora on her lap, the little child sucking her thumb. "I think she's hungry."

The man clicked his gun. "I said, shut it up."

Trish and Lilian held in Amy's arm tightly, fear really showing in their faces. Lilian tried her best not to cry but Trish couldn't help but let a tear fall on her cheek.

"I'm going to say 'action' and you three say what's on the whiteboard, got it?" the man said. "Three, two, one, action."

Lilian began reading her line, "To the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Mr. McMahon. Our kidnappers forgot to tell you that the deadline of the ransom is tomorrow at exactly 3 in the afternoon."

"Failure to comply will result in our death, not to mention, including your beloved…" Trish sniffed. "Your beloved granddaughter, Aurora Rose."

They fell silent as they waited for Amy to read her line. "Red head, speak up," the man pointed his gun to her.

"You told me to shut up," Amy said with all her courage.

He fired his gun.

"AMY!!!" they all screamed.

The man smirked. "Damn it, you're getting on my nerves."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Uh-oh. It's already 8:15 and I haven't done my Sulatin yet. Can I just pass this one? Uhm, no? Well, please review… I love reviews more than I love Sulatins/Writing Folios without comments. Tsk tsk.**


End file.
